All the Princesses Will Kick Your Ass
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: The time for Tenel Ka to give birth is drawing hear. She's worried that her family will once again appear, but the Solos aren't the sort to let something get in their way. Chapter 10 finishes this story, but there are more stories coming.
1. Chapter 1

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 1

Jacen and Tenel Ka were lying bed, Jacen frantically studying for one of his comprehensive exams, Tenel Ka restlessly trying to find a comfortable position. She was now a week overdue and both parents were nervous wrecks. Jacen's having comps was doing nothing in the way of calming them.

Tenel Ka tried to do a meditation she'd learned in her Jedi training. It was hard to focus when one couldn't physically be comfortable.

"You think it's time?" Jacen asked, rather absently.

"I don't know. I don't have a lot of experience with this." Her tone was a bit abrupt. She knew Jacen had exams but dammit, she was pregnant and a week overdue. "I feel lousy, that's for certain."

"Like how?"

"I feel queasy. I'm trying to meditate it away."

"Want some Chora mint tea?" His mother had suffered from terrible morning sickness and she'd drunk this during her pregnancy.

"No. That just makes me feel sicker. Have you smelled it?"

"It's pretty nasty."

"I hate being pregnant when it's so hot!" It was the middle of what Han called Hotter Than Tatooine On A Bad Day.

"She's gonna get here sooner or later. I mean, you can't stay pregnant forever."

"That's what you think!"

"Hey, take it easy," Jacen said, reaching out one hand to rub her shoulder. He put his datapad down. "It'll be fine."

Tenel Ka once again began to cry. Jacen had seen her cry more in the last month than in the entire time he'd known her. It had started with an unannounced visit from the mother, father and grandmother. They hadn't bothered them since, but Jacen's senses told him they were just laying low till the birth. He'd shared this with his mother, and she said she'd take care of it. Jacen only imagined what Leia would do if they showed up again; she'd gone ballistic the last time she was around them, and Jacen very much doubted that she'd be restrained if his girlfriend's relatives showed up for the birth. The thought made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Tenel Ka demanded through tears.

"Just thinking about what my mom would do if your family showed up again."

That made Tenel Ka laugh. "She was all over 'em last time."

"She's saving the good stuff. And my dad never travels without his blaster."

That made Tenel Ka laugh. "I wonder if my father really did get the clap from a senator's daughter."

"I asked my mom about that. She said she'd only heard rumors, but it sure seemed to help shut 'em up." Both chuckled over the memory. "Leia Organa Solo's someone you don't want on your bad side. And I speak from experience." Jacen winced a little. He'd given his parents a few bad years in there, and he was pretty sure his parents had gotten much greyer from it.

"I don't want them showing up at the birth," Tenel Ka hissed.

Jacen now had her full attention. "Not much they could do if they did."

"How about kidnaping our daughter? Don't put it past them."

Jacen had had a small vision of that, but it had faded quickly.

"They might try. But you know we've got eight Drednought guards on at all times." They were largely invisible, which was the intent. But they were there. "Only reason they didn't take your family was 'cause my mom and dad told 'em to stand down. They don't like bringing out the heavy artillery the first round."

That made Tenel Ka smile and return to her usual calm. "Okay if I go watch some holovision?"

"Sure, but you know my dad's gonna watch the highlights from the smashball game."

"I can deal with something that brain dead." She tried easing herself off the bed. Jacen assisted her finally. "And I could use some asteria water."

"Want me to get you some?"

"I think I can handle an asteria water," Tenel Ka smiled, kissing him.

She knew that the baby would be there any day, but the Force kept telling her to be patient.

The Force was obviously never pregnant, she mused irritably.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Hi," Tenel Ka said to Han, who was stretched out on the sofa.

"Hey, c'mon and sit down. You okay?"

"I'm all right. I just feel terrible. I can't get comfortable."

"Leia always felt that way at the end. Perfectly normal. Can I get you something?"

"I've got my asteria water, thanks."

"Jacen still studying?"

"All the time."

Han thought back to his days at the Imperial Naval Academy. Nobody would have ever believed that he was an absolute grind as a student. People associated him with drinking and sabacc, and he was perfectly happy to have them keep that perception of him. When he did come out in an official capacity, people were stunned at how eloquent and intelligent he could be.

"I know the timing sucks, but he'll get a good position this way," Han assured her.

"I know, and I want him to do well. It's just that I'm sick of being pregnant."

"Boy, do I know that one," Leia commented as she entered the living room. She looked at Tenel Ka. "Let me guess. You can't get comfortable."

"Uh-huh."

"You'll have the baby very soon," Leia assured her. "How do you feel otherwise?"

"Kind of queasy."

"It'll be soon," Leia said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm tired but I can't get to sleep and when I do, then I have to wake up and use the 'fresher."

"I remember that one," Han said, smiling. Leia tossed a pillow at him.

"I just want this baby to born. Yesterday."

"You look like there's something else on your mind," Han said to her.

Tenel Ka hesitated. "It's my family. If you think they're not going to come around when she's born, you don't know them very well."

"Oh, I fully expect them to be there and causing trouble. Which is why we're bringing some extra Drednoughts when it's time," Leia assured her.

"I've had some bad dreams about them kidnaping her."

Han paused the holovision and Leia was silent. Leia spoke first.

"I've had that dream, too."

"Please, don't let them get her," Tenel Ka begged.

"Don't worry," Han told her. "We're bringing extra security and I've got my trusty blaster."

"And I have mine," Leia said. Tenel Ka had heard that Leia was able to handle weapons, but she'd never seen Leia wield one outside of her tongue, and that was sharp enough. Tenel Ka relaxed a little. Leia was the first person who'd ever sent her family packing with just words.

"Her mouth is her most dangerous weapon," Han said about Leia, and winked at her. Leia threw another small pillow at him.

"Thanks. I think I'll try to get some sleep now," Tenel Ka said, ponderously raising herself from the chair she'd sat in.

"Tell Jacen that if he's gonna pull an all nighter to get his ass out here instead of keeping you awake," Han called after her.

Tenel actually laughed. She had been an incredibly serious, nay, humorless child. That had changed when Jacen and she came together. Now, it was hard being around the Solos and not laughing.

And my daughter is going to always know laughter, Tenel Ka thought as she made her way back to the bedroom.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	2. Chapter 2

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 2

Mara Jade saw Tenel enter the instructors' lounge.

"You'll be having that baby soon," she commented.

"I hope so. I'm a week overdue."

"You don't have to teach today," Mara assured her.

"I know, but it beats sitting around waiting to go into labor," Tenel Ka said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be turning cartwheels." Tenel Ka's strength was in large part due to her gymnastic abilities and she spent much of her time in the physical training aspect of the program, teaching the padawans.

"I know that one. Ben got out just before I was going to be induced. I guess he got the message on that one," she laughed. "They won't do that unless you're two weeks past."

"I'm having trouble thinking it'll go on another day," Tenel Ka groaned.

Luke came into the lounge. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," Tenel Ka said. "Unless you can use the Force to get this baby out of me."

Luke laughed. "Mara tried that."

"And we all know how it worked out," Mara said. She turned to Tenel Ka. "If you get too tired or go into labor, just leave. We'll cover for you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I don't think she feels like being born today."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jacen breathed a sigh of relief as the exam period ended. The datapad readout was computing. He held his breath until the final score was posted: 92 percent. Anatomy and phyisiology out of the way, he said, closing his eyes. He still had toxicology, pharmacology, microbiology and pathology remaining next month, reproduction and animal husbandry the month after, and genetics, molecular biology and biochemistry in the last month. Interspersed would be the treatment practica. But A&P was what required the greatest amount of memorization as opposed to simply addressing it systematically, and it was the exam he'd worried over the most. A 92 was well over the 80 percent he needed to pass.

He text comm'd Tenel Ka, his parents, and his brothers and sister, and asked Tenel Ka how she was feeling. Now that he had a temporary reprieve from exams, he had another worry that worked its way to the front of the line; namely, fatherhood, and how unprepared he was for it. The responsibility loomed over him, the sensation of being responsible for a small person who couldn't do anything for herself was overwhelming, to say the least. And it was coming at him like a boulder that rolled downhill at increasing velocity.

His comm went on. He was expecting it to be Tenel Ka, but it was his father.

"Congratulations, kid," Han said to his eldest son. "You did good." Jason blushed; this was high praise coming from his father.

"Thanks. Another month till I have to take another comp. Have you talked to Tenel Ka?"

"No, but Luke text comm'd me earlier, saying she insisted on teaching her classes. I just hope she's not doing live demonstrations."

"I doubt it," Jacen said, trying to hide his own concerns. "She needs help getting outta bed." What Jacen did know of Tenel Ka was that she was an incredibly stubborn woman, possibly even more so than his sister and mother, and that was saying something right there.

"That wouldn't have stopped your mom."

"Okay, okay, I'm worried enough. I got a lot going on. I feel like it's all gonna crush me."

"It won't," Han promised. "It'll feel like it will, but it won't."

"How'd you feel when Jaina and me came along?"

"As if I was going to be crushed beneath the weight of responsibility for two tiny humans. Don't worry. It'll just become part of your life."

"That's not making me feel better, Dad."

Han smiled at him. "You've got a lot of help, and you know we wouldn't let you two drown."

"I know. I just wish I could do it all myself."

"You can't, ever, so get over that one fast."

"Okay. I'm heading over to Praxeum. See ya later, Dad. Jacen out."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jacen had no sooner gotten on the hoverrail that had the Praxeum on its line of stops when Jaina voice comm'd him.

"Hey, give yourself a pat on the back. I really wanna say something snarky, but all that comes up is, congrats!"

"Thanks. How's it going where you are?"

"Same old same old. We've got an instructor who hit his head while crashing too many times. Boring!"

"You look like you're in the 'fresher, not class."

"I had to get out before I lost every last one of my brain cells. Say what you will about Dad, but he's one kickass instructor, and if you ever tell him I said that, you're a dead man walking."

"You still seeing Zekk?"

"In what way?"

"If you have to ask.."

"No, at this time, I have not experienced carnal knowledge of him. Satisfied?"

"More than I needed to know, thanks."

"So when's that baby gonna drop?"

"Medic says if Tenel Ka doesn't deliver in the next five days he'll induce her."

"I guess I'd better get back to class then, because when it happens, you'd damn better let me know IMMEDIATELY. I've already told my instructors that I'm taking a few days when my niece finally sees fit to make her debut. I told this one, too, but he never remembers anything. Maybe I'll take a nap. Hey, congrats on the great pass. When I can think of something sarcastic to add, I'll let you know."

"I'm sure you will."

"Jaina out."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jacen's next voice comm was from Tenel Ka. It was hard to hear her over the noise of the passengers sharing the hoverbus. He also couldn't move from the crush of sentients all around him.

"You did great!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You okay?" Jacen knew she was not feeling well. He didn't need the Force to tell him that.

"I think I'm gonna go home. Mara said if I got tired or went into labor I could leave, whichever came first."

"I'm guessing it's not labor."

"If it was, I might know," Tenel Ka snapped. "Hey, I'm sorry, didn't mean to bite you."

"Most of the time, I like the way you bite me," Jacen teased. "I'm on my way, should be there in half an hour if I don't get squeezed to death."

"See you at home. Tenel Ka out."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han text comm'd Leia, asking if he'd gotten any news from Jacen. To his surprise, she voice comm'd him back immediately.

"Not stuck in another boring meeting, I see," Han laughed.

"I have one coming up shortly. And if I have anything to say about it, it'll be short. Yes, I read Jacen's news, and I'm thrilled. He's really come a long way. But I think he's still pretty stressed about being a father."

"Ya think? Actually, I'm glad he is. He'd make a sucky father if he didn't worry."

"I hope the baby arrives soon, not only because I've spent a record amount on baby girl clothes and things, but because Tenel Ka's a wreck."

"Y'know, when we were waiting for Anakin, we did the wild thing and that set it in motion."

"It got Jarik out, too, although the medics assure me that that wouldn't have been sufficient to prompt a premature birth."

"Clearly they've never seen sex the way we do it."

"Han Solo, you're terrible. Are you going to tell your son what you recommend?"

"Nah, that'd be awkward. If he was anyone else, sure."

Leia cherished how Han could make her laugh. Like Tenel Ka, she'd been a Very Serious Princess, but Han had instinctively known how to press that button - and he was still smashing it to this very day.

"Gotta run, Flyboy. I'll try to get out of here as fast as I can."

"Maybe you should tell Tenel Ka that's one way to get it moving."

"What, you won't say it to your son but I'm supposed to say it to a woman who has become like a daughter?"

"Sure, why not?"

Leia rolled her eyes in both exasperation and bemusement.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Tenel Ka was exhausted and felt miserable. She wasn't a complainer by nature - she left that to her relatives, who were professionals - but this was one instance where she just wanted to be comfortable for even a short time.

"Wanna go out and celebrate with dinner?" Jacen asked her.

"I would, but I don't think I'd enjoy myself tonight. I've got indigestion like you wouldn't believe."

"You eat anything weird for lunch?" Jacen asked.

"No, I had what I usually do but I couldn't finish it."

"Maybe the baby's on her way."

"Maybe, but I think it's just indigestion."

"Okay. Feel like taking a nap?"

"I always feel like taking a nap these days."

"I'm right there with you."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Tenel Ka did fall asleep, but Jacen did not.

He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts disturbing him.

His feelings for Tenel Ka were not what he'd hoped. They'd been together for over two years now, but he felt less, not more, close to Tenel Ka. They would always be her parents, and they would take care of her, but he wasn't sure if the relationship would stand up.

Maybe after the baby's born I'll feel differently, he said to himself. Maybe then we'll feel close again, things will be back to the way they were.

But Jacen knew that'd be impossible, knowing that once the baby was born, everything would change forever. He hoped that their daughter would bring them closer.

And there was the fact that he was studying around the clock these days. He'd been preoccupied with passing his exams and getting his veterinary license. A few organizations had sent him materials inviting him to interview with them.

Finally, from sensory overload if nothing else, Jacen drifted off to sleep.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia was cooking dinner when Han, Jarik and Chewie returned from working on the _Falcon_ all day. They were all suitably grubby.

"You staying for dinner, Chewie?" Leia asked him.

{No, I need some time for myself, but thank you.}

"Let me know if you change your mind. We've always got leftovers. Like enough for 80."

{Night} Chewie said, ruffling Jarik's hair.

"O700 tomorrow," Han reminded him.

{Do I look stupid to you?} Chewie shot back at him.

"Don't make me answer that."

{You're the one who's always late.}

"Okay, fuzzball, get outta here," Han said, putting his arms around his wife.

"Jarik, do not sit on anything until you've taken a shower and changed your clothes," Leia instructed her youngest. "And same for you, Flyboy." She kissed Han again.

"Where's Jacen and Tenel Ka?"

"Their work packs are thrown on the floor, naturally, so I'm going to assume they're asleep or they went out somewhere." Han hugged her one more time. "Okay, in the fresher with you, now!"

"Yes, ma'am." Han knew when not to argue with her. This was one of those times.

A few minutes later, the tall, lanky figure of Jacen emerged from the bedroom. "What time's it?" he asked, his voice still thick with exhaustion.

"Almost 1800," Leia said to him. "Congratulations, sweetie," she said putting her arms around him.

"Thanks. Mom, you got a minute?"

"Sure." She took an asteria water. She'd save the wine for dinner. "Are you frightened?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What's scaring you? I mean, I'm not surprised that you'd be in this state considering all that's going on."

Jacen really didn't want to sound cold to his mother, but he had to say it to someone.

"I...I'm not sure how I feel about Tenel Ka."

Leia nodded sympathetically, silently signaling that he should continue.

"I love her, but I'm not sure I'm in love with her, you know what I mean? I wanna take care of her and the baby, but I dunno. I'm not sure I wanna spend forever with her, even though I'll always take care of my daughter."

Leia took her son's comments under advisement. "I believe that at this point, you're way overthinking this."

"Doing what I do best," Jacen said, shrugging.

"I'm not saying that you do have to stay together. Perhaps you're not meant to be a couple. But you have to be parents together. I think trying to make major decisions at this point in your life is more than you can be burdened with. I understand that you might not feel that close with her at the moment. That happens in all relationships from time to time. But I think you need to be in a better place for that."

Jacen nodded silently.

"And Jacen, you may not believe me, but through shared experiences, sometimes love grows in the most unexpected places. I'm not saying it will happen to you. I'm not saying it won't. But let's get your baby girl into the world and your licensing completed. Those are huge pressures. Don't worry about how you feel about her right now."

"I try to be nice to her," Jacen said.

"And you treat her with great respect and kindness. And she returns it."

"I'm worried she's more in love with me than I am with her."

"You might be surprised. As you know, your dad and I had something of a rocky start as a couple."

"Yeah, but it was different."

"Different circumstances. But the same basically. I can't tell you how worried I was that once the war was over, Han would just say 'bye now, it was fun,' and move on. But while the war brought us together, we've been able to adapt to peacetime. And don't think everything is sweetness and light about us. You've heard it over the years."

"Yeah."

"Jacen, I'm not saying your fears aren't real. But what I am saying is that you need to focus, Jedi style, on what's in your hand right now. When I get into a rough situation, I always ask myself, what do I have, in my hand, this very minute, that I have control of? Sometimes the answer is nothing. But a lot of times, when you look at it from that perspective, you find out that you have more in your favor than you thought possible." She took her son's hand, large like his father's, and held it gently. "Just do what needs doing right now, and that's basically just putting one foot in front of the other."

"You think it could work out for us?"

"It either will or it won't, and right now, and this goes for both of you, do only the things you need to. There'll be time for all of this later on." She embraced her tall son. "I love you so very much, Jacen."

"Thanks, Mom."

"We've got another hour and a half till dinner. If you want to go back to sleep, I think it'd be a good idea."

01123581321345589144233377610987


	3. Chapter 3

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 3

Jacen was in bed, feeling almost naked without a datapad full of material he needed to stuff into his head. It wasn't that he couldn't start studying for the next round, but he needed to clear his head.

He gazed over at Tenel Ka, who was finally asleep and somewhat at rest. She hadn't been able to eat dinner despite the fact that she loved Leia's waterfowl with Boonta spice, her stomach continued to bother her. But for the moment, she slept peacefully.

She'd been so good for him. They met when he was fifteen and she was thirteen. They'd been students at Praxeum, and he'd been immediately taken in by her red gold hair, her calm grey eyes, her creamy skin with its splash of freckles across her nose. But nothing transpired until two years ago, when she'd completed her training as a Jedi knight and after he'd been kicked out for substance abuse. They'd met again at an official function that they'd attended with their parents. Jacen could feel her sadness at belonging to the family that was hers. They'd started talking and they never stopped until Han called it curfew time. They'd started comm'g each other, and then seeing one another, and then moving in together. That was two years ago. They'd begun sharing the shabby apartment on one of the Middle Levels.

She'd been so supportive of his desire to work with animals. He had been nervous when he started training, and she encouraged him to go with the Force so that he could know what the animals needed. He'd been very negative with regards to his Jedi training, but Tenel Ka had softened his attitude, and he'd begun to work through it and apply it to his education. He in turn began to appreciate more her desire to be a Jedi knight as opposed to a Hapan princess.

The hardest thing was to get Tenel Ka to laugh. She was terribly serious, and when he'd first met her, had little use for humor. But he kept at it, and the times he could make her laugh were some of his favorite memories. She liked his family and they helped her see the humor in more of life; laughter was a huge component of life in the Solo household and she'd absorbed some of that. She told Jacen that she'd never felt as comfortable with anyone as she felt with him.

He remembered the days not so long ago that went on forever but then dimmed into nights of love and passion, exploring each others' bodies, learning what they liked, feeling as close as two could be.

And then, she became pregnant. Jacen remembered his first reaction very well.

He froze. He had no idea what to say.

Tenel Ka wanted this baby. And once he was able to respond, he realized that he couldn't wreak destruction upon that which they'd created together. The night they found out, they'd made love like they never had before.

They had to tell his parents. That was when the reality of it sank in.

He was deeply immersed in his studies and a year from finishing them. They were going to need help. His parents might not be happy, but he was sure they'd help. And they had.

He'd let them down so many times, and he was determined not to do it again. They deserved better.

He closed his eyes and tried to envision what was ahead for the three of them.

And all he could see was her relatives.

It was late night, and the apartment was quiet. No one was awake.

But there was one person he could call.

He tiptoed into the living room with his comm and put in Jaina's code.

It took several signals for her to respond.

"H'lo? Jacen?" Her voice was groggy, her hair mussed. "What's going on?"

"Couldn't sleep. Having bad visions."

"About the baby."

"About the baby, about Tenel Ka, about...everything."

"You need to be careful. I don't think Tenel Ka's family's gonna leave you alone once your baby's born."

"I know, and I know I'm a wimp, but I'm really scared. I think they'll try to kidnap her."

"You're not a wimp, Jace. Listen, I've already told my instructors I'm taking some time off when your little girl pops out. I'm gonna leave now, okay?"

"You don't have to."

"The fuck I don't. I can check out an X-wing at 0500, but that's only two hours away." She rubbed her eyes. "Just take care of Tenel Ka, and don't worry, you're gonna be fine. I know it seems kinda screwed up right now, but hang in there, she really loves you, you love her, it's just messy right now."

"You bringing Zekk?"

"Hell, no. Why do you think I'm hot for him?"

"I dunno. He came here to do laundry with you."

Jaina threw back her head and laughed. "Now that's really romantic."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jacen felt a measure of peace after talking to Jaina. He envied her. She was always so brave. He knew the breakup with Jag had left her shaken but she was pushing forward.

He was about to try to go back to bed when his comm chimed softly.

"Ani, what's up?"

"You and me from the looks of it. I just wanted to say congrats on the exam."

"Ani, you don't call me at 0300 to congratulate me."

"Okay, busted. Tenel Ka. Is she okay?"

"She feels like crap but she's okay. She's actually sleeping right now."

"I keep seeing her family coming around and making trouble."

"You missed that laugh riot last month. But man, Mom was gold."

"I've got an exam in fluid dynamics first thing, but I'm gonna take off after that."

"Jaina's on her way, too."

"I know, I talked to her earlier, we agreed we've gotta come home. I know you're seeing something bad, but I think we can keep it from happening."

"Listen, dude, I owe you."

"At least one." Anakin smiled; Jacen wished he could be as light of heart as his middle brother. Anakin was eternally optimist. Jacen could use some of his optimism right now.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jacen was feeling calmer when he climbed back into bed. He tried not to wake Tenel Ka.

He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Jacen?" she whispered.

"I didn't wanna wake you up, sorry."

"I'm scared."

He took her in his arms, the way he'd seen his father take his mother in his when she was frightened. Tenel Ka rested against him, seeming to find comfort.

"Jaina and Ani are on their way."

"I'm glad they are. Maybe they can keep my family from kidnaping our baby."

"It's pretty tough for anyone if they wanna take on the Solos," Jacen said, laughing softly.

"Same for my family, but they don't fight each other."

"Sure we do. We fight like crazy with each other sometimes."

"But not when something else threatens you."

"We're kind of formidable that way."

The two sat quietly for a time, when all of a sudden, Tenel Ka winced as if in pain.

"Tenel Ka?" Jacen asked. "The baby. She's coming, isn't she?"

"I think so. But the medic said it can take a long time, especially with first babies."

The two laid back down, Jacen's arm draped over her very pregnant belly. He'd nearly dozed off when Tenel Ka moaned again.

"Another one?" Jacen asked.

"Yes."

He rubbed her back gently. "Do you need to go to the medcenter?"

"No. I'm safer here. I know we have to go eventually, but the longer we stay here, the less my family will know. I'd like to have the baby here, if I can."

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea. Having the holotabloids camped out in front of our building - "

"They'll be camped out at the medcenter, too."

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong?"

"The only thing that can go wrong is my family showing up!" Her voice was fierce.

"Lemme talk to my mom and dad when they wake up." Jacen was not liking her latest idea, and he was sure that his parents could convince her otherwise. And if his mother couldn't do it, there was no one in the universe who could.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia was restless and finally gave up on the idea of sleep. Until the baby was born, and safe, she realized she probably wouldn't have a good night's sleep.

She headed for the kitchen and put some kaf on. The apartment was quiet in these early morning hours and sometimes it was nice just to have the place to herself, but sleep usually won out.

The dawn was just breaking over Coruscant; the deep indigo of the night sky showed fingers of gold and pink on the horizon. She watched it, and wished for her granddaughter's safety and good health.

"Mom?"

Leia had just poured her kaf and Jacen had crept up so quietly that she nearly spilled her cuppa when he spoke.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"The baby's going to come soon. I mean, not real soon, she's only getting contractions like every half hour."

"First babies take a while. They won't even admit her to the medcenter yet."

"That's the thing. She doesn't wanna be at the medcenter. She wants to have the baby here."

"We don't have the backup if anything goes wrong. And I doubt her medic would be agreeable."

"She says she knows if she has the baby at the medcenter then our daughter'll be kidnaped."

Leia had seen visions of that - it was part of what was keeping her awake. But she'd learned from Luke that these Force visions were meant to be taken as a warning, not necessarily as an outcome.

"We can get extra security," Leia said.

"I dunno, Mom. Especially her grandma's really wily. And she's the one that really wants to kidnap the baby."

"Jacen, I don't like to flaunt my access to the public," Leia told him. "But I have that kind of access to the best security in the galaxy. I just have to send a comm to Winter."

"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to Tenel Ka and the baby." He sounded nervous. "Oh, and Jaina and Ani are on their way. No, not a Force thing. I called 'em. But they sorta knew."

"It's going to be a crowded house. Have you told Tenel Ka that it will probably be even crazier if she has the baby here?"

"I said I'd talk to you. That's all."

Leia nodded. "Let's get in touch with her medic. Maybe having the baby here isn't the worst idea, but we need to have backup. And a plan for keeping Tenel Ka's poor excuse for a family away. There're many places to hide in the medcenter. It's a little harder here at home."

"Will Dad be okay with it?"

"He will be if I tell him to."

Jacen couldn't help but smile. Yes, he had the toughest, coolest mom in the galaxy. And he was damn glad of it.


	4. Chapter 4

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 4

"Han," Leia said, shaking him gently. He had been snoring peacefully, and Leia hated waking him earlier than he had to be up, but this was not going to be a normal day. "Han, sweet one, wake up."

Han groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Just when I was in the middle of a good dream. It involved a princess and no clothing."

"Isn't that your usual?" Leia said gently. "I think Tenel Ka's in labor."

"Shouldn't Jacen get her to the medcenter?" Han said, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Well, they won't take her until her contractions are ten minutes apart, and she's not there yet. But now she's refusing to go to the medcenter. She's very worried that her family will kidnap the baby."

"Whoa, wait a minute, this is a lot to take down for a pilot of little brain, before kaf, at oh god o'clock."

Leia had not come unprepared. "Right here, Hotshot." She indicated a large mug on Han's night table.

"Thanks. I think," Han said, taking a sip of the hot liquid. "What were you talking about?"

"It's Tenel Ka. She won't go to the med center. She wants to have the baby here."

"You've gotta be kidding. What if something goes wrong? I mean, we've been there."

"She's worried about her family showing up at the med center. I can make a call for added security, and I will. While I wouldn't recommend having the baby here - for one thing, we have an environment that's anything but sterile - her concerns about security are very real."

"I thought you did a great job kicking their asses when they came around last time," Han said with great admiration. "You really think they're going to mess with you again?"

"The Hapes Consortium has a very active spy network."

"Not here. We have it swept every day for bugs."

"I know, but we are not the only source of knowledge related to Tenel Ka. And that's a problem."

"I realize that. But what's her medic say? I can't believe she'd go for this."

"She might if I tell her the situation."

"Sweetheart, how many kidnaping threats have their been against our kids?"

"I don't even think about that."

"A lot. And no one ever made it so far as our front door."

Leia contemplated that. "You're right. I think she should have the baby in the med center. If we can't cover her, no one can."

"We'll figure something out. We always do."

"Seeing as she's in labor, sooner would be better than later."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jacen was comm'g Tenel Ka's medic. "Okay, thanks." He ended the call.

"Was that the medic?" Leia asked him.

"Yeah. No way she's gonna do a home delivery. Even though Tenel Ka's had a real healthy pregnancy, she says things can go wrong and when they do, they happen real fast." Leia handed him a mug of kaf and poured one for herself.

"Well, now we have to do some strategic planning," Leia said.

The front door to the apartment burst open. "Oh goody, kaf's on! Hi Mom, hi Jacen!" Jaina hugged both of them.

"You look pretty happy for someone who got up at 0300," Jacen said.

"Yeah, well, either today or tomorrow, I'm gonna be an aunt. What's there to not be happy about?"

"We need a security plan," Leia told her.

"What? We got eight Drednoughts here all the time."

"Not here. The med center," Leia told her.

A call came from the hallway. "Jacen!" Tenel Ka called, her voice indicating that she was in pain.

"I gotta take care of this," Jacen said.

"You really think those bitches are gonna show up after how you took 'em down?" Jaina asked her mother.

"Yes, I do."

"Yeah, me too. But that was really kickass how you got rid of 'em."

"This is a little more involved. Her parents are separated, and her father's the grandmother's pawn. And think about the med center. There are so many ways she could get in, and so many places to hide out."

"Actually, only two places. The front door and the emergency department."

"There are service entrances as well."

"All right, all right, lemme get my data pad and me and Daddy can look for a weakness."

"He's in the fresher right now."

"I kinda guessed that. Don't worry, I took one before I left, so I won't smell like feet wrapped in rotten eggs."

"Now there's an image," Leia remarked dryly.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia could only get schematics for the medcenter by logging in to her work server, and there were many firewalls protecting it. She and Jaina headed over to her office.

Winter asked how Tenel Ka and the baby were doing. Leia said fine, she's in labor but she's still not having any contractions close together.

"Don't worry about anything else right now," Winter said in her quiet voice. "How are you, Jaina?"

"I'm doing great, thanks, just tagging along with my mom, so maybe she'll get me a frappe at the kaf bar." Jaina winked at Leia. "Gotta start celebrating my new niece before she gets here."

"There's just a couple of things I wanted to take care of before the baby comes," Leia said. "It shouldn't take over an hour."

"Jenley has everything under control. I have to confess that your hiring a woman older than yourself and with so little work experience gave me pause, but she really is outstanding at her job."

"She is. Jaina? Come on, we don't have all day."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia was roaming the Structures and Permits database for the capital city. She finally found the one for the med center.

"Copy the information down."

"You can't forward it or print it?"

"These are secure files. We can't. We can't have these plans falling into those who'd like to take us down."

"Okay, makes sense. But what if Tenel Ka's family got 'em?"

"They can only be accessed by high level government employees. The governors, queens, kings, viceroys, whoever's in charge on a particular planet or system are not given access."

"But what if they said they were someone else and got 'em?"

"It took me a while to log in, and I have legitimate access."

"What about who built them?"

"Mostly droids, and everyone has to work on specific things. No one is given the entire readout."

"Someone with access could hire someone to do it."

"Check the activity log."

"I need another code."

"Let me do it."

"Gods, Mom you are like so untrusting!"

"I'm a diplomat. I have to look trusting without being trusting."

"Lemme know how you do that."

"With great difficulty sometimes."

"Is that why you've always got the large economy size Zopran?"

"That, and remedies for indigestion. You went on some of the trips with me; you know what some of the food is like."

"Worst was those things with twenty legs. They were disgusting."

"I've had them fried, and I can pretend I'm just eating something else, but if I have to eat them boiled, well, that's beyond what my digestion can handle."

"Can't be worse than what we get in the mess hall. Good name for what they serve."

"I ate plenty of slop during the war. In fact, the first good meal I'd had after the destruction of Alderaan was made for me by your father."

"What'd he make?"

"A pretty good version of my favorite soup on Alderaan. He had some nice wine on hand, too."

"Some of my friends say they don't even care what they eat anymore, just so it's something. Yecch. I'll never get used to it. It's why I'm gonna leave the Navy after my five years are up."

This was the first Leia'd heard of it, and she was certain that Han would have told her if he had. "What changed your mind?"

"I'm gonna go into business with Dad. It's a lot more fun than doing drills all the time, and the food's better."

"Have you told him?"

"Not yet. But don't tell him. I want to."

"Okay. You should have the activity logs."

"It's just strings of numbers, like what we get for formation and attack plans."

"I can read them. Here, let me drive." Leia sat down at her desk again, reading through the codes.

The bastards, Leia thought as she looked at the codes that indicated Hapes. It had been accessed by a general with permission to access the database, but Leia guessed that Ta'a Chume had gotten the codes from him, most likely under duress.

"We need to contact Tenel Ka's medic five minutes ago," Leia said, raising her comm.

"Please tell me Tenel Ka's not giving birth at our home. That's just too awful."

"It shows that the plans for all the medcenters in the area were accessed. But there's one place that wasn't."

"And that'd be?"

"The _Falcon._"

Jaina looked at her mother as if Leia had just gone insane. "You're really gonna have her give birth on the _Falcon_? Dad's gonna flip out."

"We're not flying it anywhere."

"MedBay's pretty small."

"Yes, but it's got O2 and some nitrous, as well as some sterile supplies. We need to get over there and start scrubbing, though."

"Mom - " Leia's comm, where she'd been put on hold and forced to listen to music that would be too slow for a funeral, sprang back to life.

"Yes, this is Minister Organa. Yes, we have a situation of extreme urgency..."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"We're going to WHAT?!" Han responded to Leia's mapping out the plan for using the _Falcon_ as a birthing suite.

"It makes sense. Every hospital here in the Capital City was examined in the last standard day. You've got a med bay on the ship."

"None of our kids were born on it."

"Do you have a better idea? I spoke to the medic and he says that he's agreeable as long as it's sterile and has O2 and a few basic drugs, which he's agreed to provide. I explained the security threat as best I could without giving away everything."

"My better idea would be taking my blaster and getting them out of the way once and for all."

"I'd be on board with that but there's a baby on her way, and I'd really be annoyed at cleaning up that mess. Jaina and I are headed over to start scrubbing."

"You'd think with twelve medcenters, they'd have to figure out which one."

"And I'm sure they have. Don't underestimate them. They may not be brilliant, but they are cunning, and mean spirited to boot."

"All right, all right. Better check the expiration dates on some of the supplies. They might date back to Yavin."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia and Jaina were scrubbing the med bay with bleach water and triclosan when Han arrived. "I told the kids that they're having the baby on my baby."

"And?"

"Tenel Ka liked it. Besides, if they figure it out, which I don't think they will, we can always take off."


	5. Chapter 5

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 5

Han went back home to fetch Jarik, Tenel Ka, Jacen and Anakin, who'd arrived home by the time Han was ready to escort them to the _Falcon._

"Don't you think having a baby on a spaceship's kinda crazy?" Anakin asked.

"Not as crazy as Tenel Ka's family," Jacen said, his arm wrapped around Tenel Ka.

"Yeah, they kinda take it to another level," Han agreed. "Tenel Ka, you do understand that if anything goes wrong we need to get you to a medcenter ASAP. I don't have a med bay that accounts for a lot of complications."

"I understand." She was taking a deep breath when the newest contraction hit her.

"Well, if her family figures it out, we can always fly out," Anakin suggested.

"That'd be cool," Jarik said, smiling and laughing.

"You think everything's cool, you little twerp," Anakin said, bopping his younger brother affectionately on the head.

"I'm kinda hoping to avoid that," Han admitted.

"Since when don't you wanna fly?" Anakin asked his father.

"Since Tenel Ka's gonna have a baby delivered."

"Yeah, going through an asteroid field, that'd really suck," Jacen said. The story of the flight through the asteroid field had been told by both parents, over and over. The kids liked the story, so they kept telling it.

"Getting caught by the Imperials was even suckier," Han reminded them. "Gods, I do not miss those jerks."

"I thought you called 'em assholes," Jarik piped up.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Han said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I did." Jarik crossed his arms.

"Just don't say it in front of Mom."

"Why can Jacen and Ani say it?"

"Because they're old."

"Then you're real old, Dad."

"Jarik, I used to think I would have remembered dropping you on your head as an infant. I don't, but there's evidence to suggest that I did," Han said to him, trying to deal with Coruscant traffic. He was trying not to race through the other vehicles, much as he wanted to and was able to. However, this was not a day in which to attract attention, especially with part of the family in tow, specifically, the daughter and granddaughter of the Hapan royal family.

Han let his right hand slip down to feel the handle of his high powered blaster. If it was going to get ugly, he figured, he might as well be prepared.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Actually, it wasn't that bad," Jaina observed as she and Leia finished cleaning the med bay.

"Well, your father is fastidious about his ship," Leia said, checking to make sure the pressures for O2 and NO2 were properly set. "I only found two things of epi that were out of date."

"I didn't find anything past its sell by date," Jaina said.

"Let's go have something to drink," Leia said, leading her daughter to the tiny kitchen. She pulled out two asteria waters. "We'll put the good stuff on ice for later." Han had a bottle of Bespin Sparkle on board for special occasions. Leia set it into the chiller.

"I feel like I haven't been on the _Falcon _in forever," Jaina said, looking around at the aging dowager of a ship that her father would never part with. "I miss it."

"Well, I know that your father is going to be thrilled when you tell him what your plans are. I think that's what he hoped for."

"Well, it's not gonna be the Navy for me. I lost the only guy I've ever loved to that." Leia could have sworn that her eyes were becoming glazed with tears. "Anyway, Daddy should be here soon."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"It's gonna be okay," Jacen said quietly to Tenel Ka. The fact was, he was completely freaked out. The idea of having her baby on his father's ship seemed to relax her and it was having the opposite effect on him and from all indications. Not that Jacen wasn't already nervous enough.

"Jacen, why don't you have Tenel Ka lie down on the bunk in the captain's quarters," Leia urged the two. "It's more comfortable than the bed in the med bay, and we can't even call the medic till her contractions are five minutes apart."

"Sounds good," Jacen said, leading Tenel Ka to the captain's quarters. When his parents had gotten together, Han had put in a double bed with a decent mattress. It wasn't home, but it was close enough.

"Anakin, Jarik, Jaina, in case we have to blast out of here, let's go through the preflight check and open a flight report, but don't transmit it yet," Han urged the other three kids.

"Gods, I'd love to fly. I haven't flown in like forever," Anakin said.

"You took a transport here," Jaina pointed out.

"That's not flying, that's just an airborne bus. I haven't even driven a speeder since the semester started."

"So how do you get home from the bars?" Jaina asked.

"Drunk trolley from Tu'an's Taverna."

"I've been there," Han said.

"They usually have live music. Some of the bands really suck, some are really good."

"You should ask Dad to play there," Jaina teased.

"I don't think so," Han said. "Okay, guys, run the preflight."

"What're you gonna do, Daddy?" Jaina asked.

"Supervise."

"Meaning he's not doing jack," Anakin clarified.

"I bought the ship and I have available human labor available."

"You didn't buy it, Daddy. You won it," Jaina pointed out.

"It cost plenty. Don't let Lando tell you otherwise."

"Like we ever believe Lando," Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"Good," Han told him. "I'd worry if you thought he was honest."

"Lando? You've gotta be kidding," Jaina said, shaking her head. "Doesn't mean he's not a lot of fun."

"That's why I put up with him," Han said. "And speaking of putting up with, get moving."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jacen was counting the time between Tenel Ka's contractions. They were at fifteen minutes apart. It had taken them eight hours to get that far.

"This is going to be one long labor," Leia said to Han.

"You were what, ten hours with the twins?"

"You remembered."

"Let's just say that having babies is high on the memory scale," Han said, smiling tenderly at his wife. He bent down and kissed her. "And you gave me four beautiful ones."

"Hey, you cheated!" Came a shout from the lounge. It was Jarik.

"Did not!" Anakin shot back.

"You palmed it!" Jarik shot back.

"No, I didn't!" Anakin retorted. "Sometimes you're such a twerp."

"Let me check on the sabacc game," Han said as he eased his way out. Leia took it to mean that Han would be joining them and showing how a real pirate/mercenary/scoundrel would play the game.

Leia went into the cockpit to do some of the work that she could catch up on. Once the baby arrived, nothing would be done, not for a while.

She was immersed in some reading when a voice shook her.

"Mom?" It was Jacen.

"What is it, sweet one?" Her son looked as if he hadn't slept for a week.

"Can you give me a break for a little while? I'm doing everything I can but I just need a few minutes."

"Why don't you try to catch a nap?"

"With the amateur hour sabacc tournament going on? You gotta be kidding. Is there kaf?"

"There may not be any brewed right now, but you can put some on. I'll go sit with Tenel Ka. We bought in plenty the last time we did a supply trip."

"Okay."

Leia was well aware that the birth was the least of it. Her son had no idea what he was in for. And he was so young. They both were.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Tenel Ka was doing her best to employ her Jedi training.

"You're doing well," Leia assured her, taking her hand.

"Are we gonna be safe here?" Tenel asked frantically.

"I can't think of anywhere safer." The only "And, we can fly out on a moment's notice."

"We can't go anywhere till I'm ten minutes apart or my medic won't be here."

"We know that, sweetie."

"My grandma's not gonna give up looking for me and my baby."

"This is the safest place we can be." The only other place that would employ absolute discretion would be the rooms behind Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, but Leia had no idea how long the sheets in the place had gone without being washed. At least she knew Han ran a tight ship; the place never had the unwashed bachelor pad feel to it. It'd been home for a long time for him, and Leia had lived there with him for a while.

"How long did it take for Jacen and Jaina to be born?"

"Ten hours. But everyone's different, sweetie."

"I feel like it's never gonna be over, and no matter what I do, my mom and dad and grandma are gonna find our little girl."

"Sweetie, let's not worry about that right now. I've increased security at our apartment, and all the medcenters have been put on notice."

"You don't know my grandma. I won't be the Queen Mother. So she'll take my little girl."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. If it gets ugly, lean on one universal truth."

"What's that?"

"Han shot first."

Tenel Ka smiled, and then was hit by another contraction.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	6. Chapter 6

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 6

Jacen had actually fallen asleep in the co-pilot's chair. It was a couple hours later when Leia saw him again.

"She's thirteen minutes apart," Leia said. Tenel Ka looked very uncomfortable.

"Jacen," Tenel Ka said softly to him. Jacen leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"How're you doing, babe?" he said quietly to her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"It hurts," she said. "I'm using all my training, but the contractions really hurt."

"I'm going to alert the medic," Leia said. "It may be a while before we get to ten minutes, but I'm giving him a heads up."

There was a knock on the captain's quarters door. Jaina was standing in the doorway.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jaina asked Leia.

"Sure. I thought you were playing sabacc."

"I folded."

Leia turned to the two parents to be. "Let me know if you need anything."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"What is it, honey?" Leia asked Jaina once the door was closed.

"I was thinking. I think that Ta'a Chume's got spies everywhere."

"We know that."

"She probably knows where the baby's supposed to be born. Which medcenter, that is. And somebody might have seen us get on the _Falcon._"

"What are you leading up to?"

"I think I should go to the medcenter and be a decoy."

Leia sized her daughter up. "You don't look anything like her."

"Doesn't matter. She'll come see me and I'll jump outta bed and yell, surprise! And I'd take my lightsaber, of course."

"I'd have to arrange it with the medcenter, and while I don't disagree with your concept, my influence only goes so are. I've already gone out on a limb in securing the medic's presence here."

"Seriously, Mom. Ta'a Chume won't give up. She's probably nagged every medcenter on Coruscant by now."

Leia sighed. "I'll see what I can do. You realize there's risk involved."

"That's what the lightsaber's for."

Leia rocked back and forth on her heels. "She travels with her own security detail, just as I do."

"So? Get me a security detail."

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Mom, I just wanna get even with that bitch."

Leia contemplated. "Well, when you put it that way..."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"This is crazy," was Han's reaction to Jaina's plan.

"She has a point."

"I agree but - "

"And she wants to even the score with Ta'a Chume."

"I can definitely get behind that. Jaina! C'mon, we're leaving. Anakin and Jarik, you too. Get moving!"

01123581321345589144233377610987

The medic was on standby. Leia felt secure in that.

Jaina's idea, not so much. And Leia had not been happy about Han taking their other sons, but Jarik was definitely becoming bored, and he wasn't going to be less so. Maybe Anakin could find a way to distract his younger brother. Han would not leave Jaina, despite the young woman's abilities.

Leia was able to get a secure channel from the _Falcon's_ cockpit. She was listening to find out what was going on with the Hapes and Dathomir contingents. Wading through all the chatter was something of a chore, but it was one of the few things that was going to distract her at this point.

She was listening for sometime, at times distracting herself with a novel that was on her datapad (she had a secret love of romance novels), but trying to hear something related to Ta'a Chume and her royal band of assholes.

She listened to yet another threat for insurrection on Corellia. Nothing new there - that was ALWAYS happening. Corellia had once been the center of the galaxy for heavy manufacturing. The economy, despite repeated efforts, had not returned to its glory days, was a constant headache that the Ministry was always trying to deal with. There were many threats, but no action - yet. There was a scandal on the Outer Rim world of Jaemus; apparently the governor had taken a paramour of each gender and was cheating on his wife, causing some to demand his resignation. Leia knew that the governor had morals that made Lando Calrissian seem upright and honest, but he actually seemed to keep things progressing and was quite popular. Leia suspected it was the same groups that were always clucking about his lack of morality. And if his wife was willing to tolerate it, Leia was not about to make statements as to how she should react. The governor had taken what had been an Imperial stronghold and transformed it into a stable democracy. As far as Leia was concerned, he could fuck whatever he wanted and as long as he kept job growth and good service rolling, the majority were not going to make much of his dalliances.

Mos Espa on Tatooine was once again under curfew. Nothing new there. Happened at least once a week. Mos Eisley had the occasional curfew, but it had remained as lawless - and colorful - as ever. Leia hated the place but never failed to have a great time while there. Even the smugglers who were now legal seemed to enjoy being there. And, as much as Leia hated to admit it, there would forever be a black market. Black Sun had lost some of its influence but they, too, remained something of a menace.

Overall, the formation of the GFFA was an achievement, but it required constant feeding and care.

Leia was getting ready to sign off and check on Jacen and Tenel Ka, but then she heard the name 'Teneniel Djo.'

You've got my attention now, kids, she said, listening carefully.

She was apparently in the capital's medcenter, clinging to life. Poisoning was suspected. She was not expected to live.

Leia stayed on a while longer, hoping to get more information, but there was nothing beyond speculation at this point. Tensions were known to exist between her and her ex-husband and former mother in law, but at the moment it was too early to include or exclude anyone.

Knock it off, Leia mentally told the chatter. You know damn well who did it.

"Mom?"

Leia had been so wrapped up in listening and making notes that she dropped her stylus. It was Jacen.

"I'm sorry, sweet one. What is it?"

"She's at ten minutes."

"Time to call the medic. I'll go sit with Tenel Ka for a while. Go eat something. Your father made a traladon roast."

"Okay, thanks." He looked exhausted. It's only starting, honey, she said to herself as she left to join Tenel Ka.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I wonder how many people your mom had to bribe to get this done," Han, dressed in the uniform of a medcenter security guard, muttered to Jaina, who was in a bed in the maternity area.

"Probably not that many," Jaina said. "Say what you will about Mom, she's got balls."

"Most guys should have 'em that big," Han mumbled.

"What'd you say, Daddy?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Go stand outside. You're supposed to be a security guard, not my dad."

Han sighed. He'd long ago resigned himself to obeying the women in his life.

Most of the time he liked it.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia took some kavasa juice to Tenel Ka.

"I'm sure you don't feel like eating, but you should drink to keep your strength up."

Tenel Ka gratefully took the cup from Leia.

"Your medic is on his way," Leia told her. "I made Jacen eat something, he'll be back soon."

"Something horrible's happening," Tenel Ka said, but in a voice that was surprisingly calm.

"Tenel Ka, sweet one, this isn't the time to let those thoughts occupy you. Focus on your beautiful daughter coming into the world, and the good life you want for her." Leia was not about to reveal what she'd learned. "She's what matters right now."

"It's my family. Something awful happened."

"Sweet one, you need to clear your mind of these thoughts." And I know just who to call, Leia said, taking her comm in hand.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Can you speak to her?" Leia asked Luke via comm.

"No need. We're two hours out," Luke told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you - "

"You know me better than that," Luke said, smiling gently.

"Luke, hold on a moment." Leia stepped outside of the captain's quarters and closed the door. "There's something I need Mara to do for me."

"She had to stay behind with Ben."

"She can do this from where she is. I was listening on the secure channel earlier. I heard rumors that Teneniel Djo is not likely to live. Poisoning appears to be the cause. Can she find out more of what's going on?"

"I'll ask her as soon as we finish. How is our mom to be holding up?"

"She's tough, but she knows something is going on, and she really needs your help. The medic is on the way. I hope he can give her something for pain."

"She said she was going to try to go without pain meds."

"I know, but she needs to keep her focus right now. She's been in labor for 16 hours and she's exhausted and emotionally spent."

"Can you put her on?"

"I'll try."

Leia re-entered the captain's quarters. "Tenel Ka, it's Luke. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Yeah. Sure." Leia handed her the comm and stepped outside again.

Jacen came back from having eaten. He looked a bit less drawn.

"She's comm'g with your Uncle Luke," Leia explained. "He'll be here soon."

Jacen looked dejected. Even though he and his uncle were cordial, their relationship had suffered a major blow during Jacen's drugging days. They were still trying to find their groove.

"I know you two haven't had the easiest time, but he does love you," Leia told her son.

"Mom, I can't do this right now," Jacen said. "I just want my daughter to be born and to be all right."

Leia hugged him. "That's what we all want. Go on in."

Leia took advantage of the relative calm of the moment to head back to the cockpit, first to consult with Mara, and then to get back on the secure channel.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Hi Jacen," Luke said, his face soft and friendly towards his nephew, who still bore some hostility towards him. But this was different; Jacen seemed receptive towards him.

"Hi Uncle Luke. Thanks for helping Tenel Ka."

"I'll be there soon. I just took Tenel Ka through a meditation, but it's really for the both of you."

"Thanks."

"I know her labor's lasting a long time and it's hard on both of you. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thanks, Uncle, I appreciate it." The words from Jacen were sincere. And Luke's tone was that of a loving uncle. It'd been a long time since they'd been that way with each other.

"Hand me back to your mom, could you?"

"Sure. How long till you get here?"

"One hour and 45 is what my readouts say."

"Glad you're coming."

"Miss the birth of my firstborn nephew's daughter? No way."

01123581321345589144233377610987


	7. Chapter 7

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 7

Note: "It's all about the he said, she said bullshit" is from Limp Bizkit's 'Break Stuff.'

Leia decided to distract herself again by logging into a secure channel, trying to find out more about Teneniel's situation. It had Ta'a Chume's handwriting all over it. Jacen, the medic and the droids were busy working together, and Luke would be here within a half hour, assuming that drivetime was reasonably placid.

She had to listen to a fair bit of speculation, most of which would never amount to anything, but finally, there was a report of Teneniel's death. She had died in the medcenter at 1437 standard hours on Dathomir. Tensions were known to exist between the Dathomirian woman and her former husband and mother in law on Hapes and were being held for questioning by the New Republic Security Force on Dathomir, where both had shown up, allegedly to mourn the death of Teneniel - but their shuttle had been recorded as landing seven hours before the time of death.

Leia signed out and grabbed her comm.

"How's it going, sweetheart?" Han said, smiling at her.

"Teneniel's been dead for several hours now. Ta'a Chume and her idiot son are being held by the NRSF."

"We'll be back to the ship as fast as we can get there."

"Hurry. Her contractions are five minutes apart and it's not going to be long now."

"We're on it."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Luke had arrived. "Hey, grandma!" he greeted Leia cheerfully.

"Han and Jaina are going to be here any minute," she said. "It looks as if Ta'a Chume and Isolder are being questioned in Dathomir. Teneniel was poisoned. My guess is that grandma was the brains and left the dirty work to her idiot son, and he hasn't the brains to carry out anything without leaving traces of himself behind."

"Mara's all over it. One of her old friends is an officer in the NRSF. They go back to when they were working for the Emperor."

"Let me transmit her a coded message," Leia said.

Luke heard a harsh scream from the captain's quarters. "I think I know what I need to do for now," he said, heading down the stairway.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Things grew quieter after Luke arrived, but then the noise ramped up again.

Han and Jaina had arrived and were very glad not to have missed out on the birth. Jaina was willing to do it again, but as long as the Hapan contingent was in the clutches of law enforcement, everyone breathed a little easier. No one had said anything to Tenel Ka, and no one would, not right now, certainly.

Anakin and Jarik returned as well; Anakin had taken him to a holofilm called 'Piranhadewback.' They were both laughing about how bad it had been, how horrible the characters were, how inane the dialogue, and how much eatage and bleedage had occurred. Anakin hastened to point out to his father that there were plenty of well endowed young women in very tiny swimsuits.

"I'll have to put that on my watch list," Han said, serving up traladon stew to Leia, Anakin, Jarik and Jaina. This made Jarik laugh out loud, shooting blue milk through his nose. Han turned to him. "Excuse me, but does this look like a school caf to you?"

"Yeah!" Jarik said, laughing even more.

"Well, it's not, so save your food fights and shooting beverages out your nose for there." Leia looked up at her husband, who gave a 'who, me?' shrug and glared at him.

"Maybe I don't drink enough," Leia said, rolling her eyes. The kids responded to this with hysterical laughter.

Jaina frowned. "I'm not hearing any screaming."

"We had some earlier, but Uncle Luke's here, and he's helping both Jacen and Tenel Ka relax.

The medic came out into the lounge. "Have some stew," Leia invited him.

"Thank you," he said. "She's almost fully effaced but not quite fully dilated. Anakin had gotten up and handed the medic the bowl of stew, which he took gratefully. "My guess is that within an hour she'll start to push."

"So, have you ever had to do obstetrics on a ship before?" Han asked.

"During the war, yes. I was part of the Rebel Alliance medical corps."

"You're in good company, then," Leia said. "By the way, this is my husband Han, whom you'll ignore if you have so much as a semblance of sanity. This is our daughter Jaina, who's in the Navy, a clear indication that she, too, suffers from insanity. This is our son Anakin, who's studying mechanical engineering, who has the delusion that he might have a normal life at some point and this is Jarik, who is misguided enough to want to be like his father." Jarik and his older siblings laughed.

"He's only ten. Give him time, he might grow a brain." Anakin playfully punched his younger brother.

"Not likely," Jaina retorted. "Oh, and by the way, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy it."

"You're so mean," Jarik said to his sister.

"And you're such a brat!" She reached over and began tickling her youngest brother, who was shrieking at levels guaranteed to make everyone within fifty miles deaf.

"Now for the noogies!" Anakin had joined in the fray.

Leia looked at the medic and sighed. "I can't take these people anywhere."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Luke emerged shortly thereafter.

"If you're hungry, get it now, or it's ration bars for you," Han said to his brother in law. "And that's assuming we have any left. How's she doing?"

"She's calmer now. So's Jacen."

"Well, whatever you did, thanks. I was dreading the screaming more than anything."

"I didn't do much of anything, really, just trying to keep them focused." Luke gratefully accepted the remaining portion of stew. "The medic says she's almost ready to start pushing. Man, this brings back the night little Ben was born."

"Didn't Mara threaten to remove your privates with her lightsaber?" Han asked dryly.

"More than once."

"I'm going to raise Mara on the secure channel," Leia said. "Come get me if you need me."

"So ready for some sabacc?" Jaina asked.

"You wanna lose even more money?" her father asked.

"No, I'd like to win back what I lost," Jaina said to her father in a tone normally reserved for parents attempting to reason with a small, recalcitrant child.

"Be prepared to lose again," Anakin said. "Jarik, you deal."

"Yay!"

"Luke, feel like losing tonight?" Han asked.

"I'm with Jaina on this one," Luke said. "Except that I didn't lose earlier."

Jaina stuck her tongue out at her uncle.

"Very mature," Han commented.

"As you possess a short chromosome, I have to force myself to be understanding of your weaknesses," Jaina remarked.

"Whaddya think, Dad, Uncle, Jarik? I think she wants to play for blood," Anakin said, shooting his sister a withering glance.

"Well, then," Han said, taking a seat, "let's get some of hers."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"How's Tenel Ka?" Mara asked Leia.

"Almost ready to start pushing."

"Jacen holding up okay?"

"He's tired but he's fine. Luke helped both of them calm down."

"I've got my little spies at work on Dathomir," Mara told her. "What I've got is that Grandma and Sonny Boy are still being held for questioning. Sonny's DNA is all over the place, Grandma, not so much. I think she's the brains behind it, though."

"They're not thinking of releasing her, are they?" Leia became alarmed.

"They might have to if they can't connect her. And while Isolder is a complete moron, I can't say the same for that horrible bitch he calls his mother. They're being questioned separately, and I'm sure each has thrown the other on the fire. Evidence gathering's still taking place, so we may get lucky yet."

"Again, it's all about the he said, she said bullshit."

"Isn't it always?"

"Most of the time, it's all about the credits."

"That, too."

"But it leaves us with a problem. Tenel Ka is refusing to take the throne, and we're still worried that she'll take Jacen and Tenel Ka's little girl once she's born."

"I've relayed that to my friend. He's keeping me posted. I don't want to say who he is, though."

"It's fine. As long as he's on our side."

"I wouldn't have asked him if he wasn't."

"How's Ben?"

"He's only destroyed the living room so far."

"You're lucky. Mine were wrecking crews from the day they were born."

"Oh, he can hold his own. I just happened to have cleaned up his room today. I'll keep you posted. Is Luke available?"

"Not sure. There's a sabacc game going on in the lounge and he's been sucked into it."

"I'll comm him when Ben has to go to bed. Please tell me that they're not betting real estate and first born children."

"They're playing with a naval officer, a college student, and a ten year old kid. None of them have much to bring to the table, so I feel fairly confident in saying that you won't be homeless in the morning."

"One thing I'll say about the Force: it does NOT guarantee that one can play cards well." Both women laughed.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	8. Chapter 8

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 8

The medic stuck his head out of the captain's quarters. "She's going to start pushing any minute now. We need to transfer her to the med bay."

"I'm assuming we can keep the card game going," Han said, as he took another hand pot.

"It takes awhile, yes."

Jacen was holding on to Tenel Ka, who was clearly exhausted. She had a contraction on the way to the med bay.

"Let me help you get situated," Leia said. Leia and Jaina had scrubbed the bay down and added what they hoped were sufficient supplies. They got Tenel Ka as comfortable as possible under the circumstances, which was to say, not very, but Jacen tried to situate the pillows for her, and held her hand as another contraction hit. The droids followed her.

Tenel Ka was clad in one of Jacen's favorite T shirts. It was screen printed with an Imperial stormtrooper wearing a floral shirt and plaid pants over his uniform, hefting a 'World's Greatest Dad' mug. There had been others featuring the now disbanded stormtroopers, some funny, some obscene, some funny and obscene. Leia remembered being in the medcenter in a smock that gave no illusions as to dignity and modesty. As far as Leia was concerned, anyone who advocated dignity and modesty while delivering a baby deserved to have his testicles cut off slowly. Dignity and modesty were impossible.

Leia handed both Tenel Ka and Jacen some kavasa juice. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me."

"Should we deal you in?" Han asked Leia.

"No, I think I'll stay put for now, but thank you." She leaned down to reach Han's lips and they shared a kiss that lasted a moment or so too long for the kids' tastes.

"I'd say get a room, but that's pretty hard around here," Jaina muttered.

Jarik laid out his cards. "Pay up, losers!"

"Okay, okay, so you won the hand pot," Anakin grumbled.

"Great, kid. Now don't get cocky," Han warned his youngest.

"Just because you win a hand pot doesn't mean you'll win the sabacc pot," Jaina warned him. Jaina had won a few hand pots in the previous round, and had lost horribly. She was hoping to trump her other (all male) players. She could taste revenge, and it was indeed sweet.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Tenel Ka was shrieking intermittenly again, pushing her little girl into the world, and the sabacc game fell by the wayside.

"I wonder if she's thrown anything at him," Jaina spoke up.

"I wonder how many times she's said he's never touching me again," Han responded. Leia glared at him.

"Did you say that to Daddy?" Jaina asked Leia.

"More than once," Leia told her. "And I meant it."

"Sure you did," Han teased her, pulling her into his lap and kissing her.

"You guys are so gross," Jarik said, screwing up his face.

"Come back in about three or four years and let me know what you think," Han told him.

"Uh, I dunno about you guys, but I feel kind of like we're intruding," Jaina said.

"Have some wine," Leia said. "You'll still feel like you're intruding, but you won't care as much about it."

"I'll wait till the baby comes. I know you guys are saving the good stuff."

"Oh, like you'd know from good stuff," Anakin scoffed. "You told me that you guys drink cheap ale and beer."

"All we can afford," Jaina said. "Hey Dad, last training exercise on the outer rim, we went to Chalmun's and I got to meet Ackmena!"

"Did you, now?" Han said. "Don't you know that place is dangerous?"

"We're armed," Jaina said. "Four sentients got mangled that night. Ackmena said that wasn't bad." Jaina grinned. "And, me and my friends got a free round."

Han shook his head. "Don't you have better places to go?"

"Near base? Are you serious? Those are all such dives! Except a couple of 'em have live bands if you wanna go out dancing."

Jarik's eyes opened wide as Tenel Ka let out another scream. "She really is mad at Jacen, isn't she?"

"C'mon, squirt, let's go to the cockpit and play some top trumps," Jaina said, taking her little brother by the hand.

"And no messing with the controls!" Han shouted at them, but they'd already gone upstairs.

01123581321345589144233377610987

It wasn't long before Jaina had taken Jarik upstairs to the cockpit when Jaina called out "Mom!"

"Please tell me this isn't about cheating at cards. I'm not in the mood," Leia told her.

"Aunt Mara's on the secure channel."

"Thanks. I think." Leai hustled up the stairs and motioned for Jaina and Jarik to beat it.

Leia put her headset on. "What's new?"

"Well, they don't have enough to hold Ta'a Chume. But they're not letting her leave Dathomir, either."

"All I can say is, find some evidence that'll hold her forever," Leia said.

"They're working on that," Mara assured her. "They're working as fast as they can."

"Tell them to work faster. Organa Solo out."

01123581321345589144233377610987

It seemed as if it had taken forever, but finally, Jacen entered the lounge, a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"She's here," Jacen told his family. "She's beautiful! Come see her!"

The med bay was very small and it took considerable effort to crowd five adults and one child into it, but there was a series of gasps and smiles of delight. Tenel Ka looked sweaty and tired but her smile was beatific.

"Meet Allana Tenel Ka Djo-Solo," Jacen said, gently lifting his newborn daughter into his arms. Allana was a pink bundle, her beautiful blue-grey eyes marveling at the world around her. Jacen turned to Han. "You wanna hold her?"

Han, too, had glazed eyes as he took his newborn granddaughter into his arms. "I remember this moment so clearly," he said, "when each of you kids were born."

"I hope I wasn't wearing pink," Jarik piped up.

His parents and siblings laughed. "At the medcenter, every baby gets a white blanket," Leia told him. "And when you came home, trust me, you were in blue."

"Good. She's pretty, Jace."

"She is, isn't she?" Jacen said dreamily. "Dad, don't get greedy, let Mom hold her."

"In a minute," Han said.

"Letting him hold her first might not have been the best idea," Leia said to her son. "We might need bolt cutters to separate him from Allana."

"Or machetes," Jaina said.

"Okay, okay," Han said, gently handing the baby to Leia, who, like Han, was caught up in memories of the births of all of their kids. "But I get her back after everyone's had a chance."

Baby Allana was then cuddled by her Aunt Jaina. Leia had never heard her express that she wanted kids; she liked Jarik and had always taken care of him, but she'd never even talked of being a mother someday. But Jaina was radiant as she held her niece, cooing to her softly.

Luke was next in the pass around. He grinned happily, thinking of the day Ben was born, and how happy he and Mara were. Maybe we should have another one, he thought to himself.

Anakin teased the little bundle about being Daddy's girl. Jarik had to sit down, but even he had a shot at holding his niece.

"I'm really an uncle now?" Jarik asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep, you are," Han assured him.

"So that makes you a grandpa," Jarik said to Han.

Han, who'd grumbled about becoming a grandfather at an age that he felt was far too young for the role, grinned proudly. "Oh yeah." Leia smiled at him; she was young, in his eyes, for being a grandmother, but she was clearly relishing her new role.

Allana began to fuss a little, and Han handed her back to her mother. "I think she's hungry," he said.

"Can you stay, Leia? I...I think I need some help in the feeding department," Tenel Ka asked.

"Sure. And when you feel ready, we'll move you back to the captain's quarters."

"Not the most comfortable bed I've ever come across," Luke commented. He'd been in that bed after losing his hand to Vader, the time he'd learned that Vader was in fact his father. Leia's, too, but that wasn't revealed immediately.

"No, but it's easy cleanup," one of the medical droids reminded him.

The medic smiled at everyone, offering congratulations to all around and telling Tenel Ka and Jacen that they'd done a phenomenal job. Jacen was sitting next to Tenel Ka, smiling at both her and their daughter.

Leia had snapped holos of everyone holding little Allana Djo Solo, and Han had gotten some of hers. Before the medic took off, he asked everyone to pile into the med bay for some family photos.

The pains and problems of parenting were still ahead, but this wasn't the night to worry about them. A new life and a new beginning was in their midst.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	9. Chapter 9

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 9

Once the med droids had determined that Tenel Ka was stable, there was a decision to make: to go home or not go home.

"I want to go home," Tenel Ka stated flatly.

"What about your grandmother?" Jacen asked. "She knows where we live. I'm sure she already knows about Allana."

"She's supposed to be stuck on Dathomir. Besides, I've got a job to start tomorrow," Han pointed out.

"You think that would really keep my grandmother away?" Tenel asked Jacen, her calm grey eyes now roiling with anger. "And even if it's not her, her minions will find us. One thing I'm not going to do is spend my life running from her." The stubborn set of her chin indicated that she would not change her mind.

"What will you do if she comes around?" Jacen asked, his tone worried. He was holding his little girl in his arms, not taking his eyes off her.

"I've got a lightsaber. And so do you," Tenel Ka pointed out. "So do Anakin and Jaina."

"I'd love getting a crack at the bitch," Jaina said. "But I've gotta get back to base tomorrow."

"And Han has the fastest blaster ever," Tenel Ka added.

"Okay! Everyone, just stop it!" Leia held up her hands the way she did when she called for order in proceedings. "I've requested increased security for our home. There's no way we can make sure everyone is 100 percent safe, but we can take precautions. And despite the fact that Han Shot First, let me remind you that we're talking about our home, not Chalmun's Cantina." That aroused laughter from the group. "And the last time I checked, you can only use your weapons if your life is in immediate danger."

"Immediate danger? That sounds like Ta'a Chume," Jaina said to her mother.

"I'm not going to argue with that. But I think we need to approach this sensibly."

"Why? Ta'a Chume's not going to do anything sensible. She's a crazy woman," Jaina debated her mother back.

"Be that as it may, I think Tenel Ka's right. She can't be running from this forever. We take adequate precautions, and we stay vigilant," Leia said, her posture as stubborn as her son's girlfriend. "Ta'a Chume will try to come around, but if she does leave Dathomir, she's very recognizable. Any GFFA world will detain her."

"She'll take that risk," Anakin said. "She's fucking nuts."

"She's fucking nasty, too," Jarik added.

"Watch your mouth, twerp," Jaina told her youngest brother. This again caused everyone to burst into laughter.

"All right, then. We pack up and head for home," Leia announced.

"I'm staying with Dad to get the ship ready," Jarik announced. "Babies are boring."

"They don't do very much at first," Han agreed. "They just eat, sleep and create a thousand times their body weight in waste products." He looked at Jacen. "Each time you change a diaper, remember that your mom and I had two of you to deal with."

"O-kay," Jacen said, hesitantly.

"Jaina, Anakin, Jarik? Cleanup detail," Han ordered them.

"Why?" Jarik whined.

"Because I'm the captain and I said so."

"We'll see you at home," Leia said, kissing Han.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia busied herself with helping Tenel Ka, Jacen and little Allana settle in. The cradle that Han had built for Leia so that the babies could sleep next to the bed was set up in their room. Allana fell asleep on the way home and Tenel Ka set her daughter in it. The two parents were exhausted but jubilant, comm'g their friends and sharing the good news.

Leia shared their happiness, but what she really wanted was a nap. Once she was certain that the new family was comfortable, she laid down on the sofa and was out moments later. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep when Han, Jaina, Anakin and Jarik returned. The cacophony was hard to ignore.

"I feel as if I could sleep all day," she said to Han as they headed into their bedroom.

"I could sleep all week," Han concurred, yawning.

The two curled up together, something that was nearly instinctive with them.

"Our new granddaughter is beautiful," Han said.

"Isn't she?" Leia said happily.

"Let's just hope that Tenel Ka's grandmother stays the hell away."

"That'd work for me."

The two fell into a blessed slumber.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The next few days consisted of Jacen and Tenel Ka adjusting to their new role in life. Allana was not exceptionally fussy, but she would nurse for two or three minutes and then fall asleep, meaning that every hour she'd want to feed. Neither new parent was getting much sleep and Jacen would have to return to classes in less than a week.

"How did you and Dad ever do this?" Jacen asked as he filled a cup with kaf.

"We did a lot of what you're doing now." Leia indicated his mug. It was actually a mug that Jaina had given Han that read 'I Love My Attitude Problem.' That same year, she'd given Leia one that said 'Princess' and 'Bitch.' Leia had been amused.

"I've gotta study. Three weeks till my next comp." He grabbed his datapad and headed for the sofa. The last time he'd come out to the living room to study, he'd ended up sound asleep for several hours.

The apartment was peaceful; Anakin and Jaina had returned to their studies and training, Jarik was in school, and Han was out with Chewie on a cargo run. Leia was going to return to work the following week. In the meantime, she was doing laundry for the new family. She'd forgotten just how much laundry needed to be done when there was a newborn around, but it was all coming back to her now.

There was extra security detail, and so far, there were no threats on the secure channel and no sign of Ta'a Chume. Mara was heavily monitoring. She planned a visit for a few weeks out once she'd graduated some trainees. Luke stayed an extra couple of days but he, too, had returned to his work obligations.

She fed the laundry through the valet and checked on Jacen. His concentration broke when he heard his daughter fussing. He headed for the bedroom. Allana had been especially crabby that day, and he returned to the living room with the little bundle in his arms, holding her against his shoulder with one hand and clutching the datapad in the other. She smiled; he reminded her of Han holding Jaina in her early days.

That child is going to be spoiled rotten, Leia thought happily. With her own kids, she and Han had had to play The Bad Guy more often than they would have liked. But those rules didn't apply to grandparents. She smiled at the thought of doing whatever that little pink bundle desired.

It was clear that Allana was wrapping Jacen around her little finger without even trying. He supported her head on his shoulder and leaned lightly against her, the same way Han held each of their newborns. It warmed her soul to see them that way.

He began humming a lullabye that Han had written and played for each of the kids when they were fussy.

Despite his immaturity, he'll be a good father, Leia said to herself.

Her comm went off. It was Jaina.

"Mom, I passed my instrumentation! I did it on the first try!"

"That's fantastic, sweetie."

"And since everyone's gotta test the rest of the week, I get some time off!"

"Wonderful! Do you have plans?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd come home and be an aunt for a few days."

"Of course you can come, sweetie. I wish you could see your brother right now. He looks just like your dad did when you were born, holding Allana the way he is."

"I've seen the holos, I know," Jaina said. "I'm signing out an X wing at 0500 so I'll be home after that. Any word on Tenel Ka's grandma?"

"To the best of my knowledge, she's on Dathomir. Mara's been monitoring."

"Good."

"Is there something you're not saying, sweetie?"

"See you tomorrow, Mom. I love you." Jaina signed off before Leia could continue.

She went back to the living room, and watched as father and daughter slept and quietly took some holos. Jacen would cherish those long after his baby grew up.

And she'll grow up fast, Leia sighed. Much too fast.

It was the way of things.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Allana began to fuss, and Jacen carried her back to her mother. Jacen kissed Tenel Ka on her forehead. "I think she wants you," Jacen told her. Tenel Ka took the tiny girl in her arms and began feeding her. Her little face was scrunched up as she concentrated on eating, little baby sounds emanating from her, her tiny hands touching her mother's body.

"She's so beautiful," Jacen said, smiling.

"She really is," Tenel Ka agreed. "I just hope my grandmother is still stuck on Dathomir."

"She's not incarcerated but she's not supposed to leave the planet."

"You know she's going to come back, don't you?" Tenel Ka said to him.

Jacen nodded uneasily in the affirmative. "My mom's got tons of security on this place."

"Don't underestimate her."

"Oh, I'm not." Jacen touched Allana's silky reddish brown hair as his daughter closed her eyes and slowed her suckling. "I'll have my mom check with Aunt Mara, she's following this."

"I feel her coming," Tenel Ka said.

"Maybe it's hormones making you feel that way?"

"Jacen, please, you're not listening to me!"

"I am so!" He shook his head, sadly. "Tenel Ka, I don't want anything to happen to you and Allana! Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

"I dunno, anywhere!"

"No. She will find me no matter where I am. I have to stay and fight."

Jacen nodded. "I need to study."


	10. Chapter 10

ALL THE PRINCESSES WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Chapter 10

The weekend had arrived. Anakin came in again to stay, and Jaina had been there for a few days. Jarik was delighted that his siblings were all there, and he was turning into a doting uncle, which amused Han and Leia no end.

"Sometimes I think he knows better what she needs than we do," Jacen commented.

Leia and Han were enjoying the full house, and although Leia was glad to see them come, she'd be equally glad to see them go. The place looked as if it had been bombed, and 3PO fussed about it as he attempted cleanup. It was bad enough since Jacen and Tenel Ka had moved in, but Leia'd seen attacked planets in better shape. She explained to 3PO that trying to keep the apartment tidy was an exercise in futility.

And there was the noise. The Solos lived life at the tops of their lungs. It was just the way it was.

I must be getting old, Leia told herself.

It was the last night everyone would be home, and they enjoyed a friendly if ruthless game of sabacc, Anakin clobbering Han this time around.

"Losing your touch, Dad," Anakin taunted him.

"Next time you're here, I'll get even with you," Han warned. Anakin and everyone else laughed.

The apartment was now quiet. It was nearly 0200 and everyone had at long last crashed out. Only Leia was awake, and her eyes were feeling heavy. She could hear the sounds of her husband and two older sons snoring (something they all denied, of course) and the occasional fuss from Allana, but all in all, it was as close to silence as it ever did in the Solo home.

She suddenly had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Go to bed, she told herself. It's been a wild two weeks. It'll calm down soon. Jaina and Anakin would be leaving when they woke up. Jacen had only two and a half more months to go. Things would settle down. She'd be back at work in another week. Routines would once again make operations easier or at least more predictable.

She'd washed her face, brushed her teeth and gotten into one of Han's Max Rebo touring T shirts. Max played the occasional gig with Han's band, complementing his wildly popular solo career that he'd accomplished after Jabba the Hutt, his former employer, met with the Big Hutt in Hell. That made Leia smile; getting rid of that reptiloid creature had been one of her finest moments.

Han instinctively moved over torwards Leia and draped his arm over her. Leia usually found comfort but something was not letting her relax. Her mind wouldn't focus, a rare thing for her.

She swore she heard the front door.

That's ridiculous, she told herself. No one but the family has the codes.

Leia shot bolt upright. Something was wrong. She stepped silently as she could out of bed and towards the living room.

She saw nothing.

And then there was the cry of a baby and screams from her parents, and the buzz of lightsabers coming to life.

She ran back to the bedroom. "Han, get up now! Bring your blaster!"

"Huh..."

"Now! Ta'a Chume's here!"

"What?!"

"Just move it!" She grabbed her blaster pistol from her night table. Han came behind her.

"I'll die before I let you take her!" Jacen screamed.

"Yes, you will," the old woman's voice was cruel and sinister.

"Get out! Allana is MINE!" Tenel Ka shouted.

"Let me get the baby," Han said. He and Leia opened the door to find Ta'a Chume clutching Allana in one arm and holding a pistol in the other hand.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will!" Jacen shouted, trying to take a stab at her and not hurt his daughter.

"Go ahead and try it!"

Han fired his blaster towards Ta'a Chume's feet, which knocked her off balance, but she wouldn't release the baby.

Tenel Ka was trying like Jacen to harm Ta'a Chume and not hurt the baby. Leia slid along the floor and grabbed Allana. Despite being disabled, Ta'a Chume fought back harder. She and Jacen were both trying to grab Allana. Ta'a Chume fired a shot at them but completely missed.

"You can't win, Grandma," Tenel Ka told her, her voice frozen. "I'll kill you to protect my daughter!"

"None of this would have happened if you took your rightful role on Hapes!" Ta'a Chume snarled at her. "Now I have to take your granddaughter so there will be a queen mother when I'm gone!"

"Looks like that's gonna happen real soon!" Jaina and Anakin had come in with their lightsabers. Jaina slashed at Ta'a Chume's arm that had the pistol in its hand, and whacked off half of her forearm. The blood splatted everywhere.

"You will not get away with this!" Ta'a Chume was weakened, but still clutching Allana. Leia saw the opening and at last grabbed the baby, who was now crying hysterically. She whooshed the tiny girl away from the scene.

"And now, you're going to die!" Tenel Ka shrieked, bringing down her lightsaber on Ta'a Chume's neck. Jacen was trying to help her, but stumbled and in that moment, accidentally whacked off Tenel Ka's hand. When he realized what he'd done, he burst into tears.

"Oh my gods, Tenel Ka, I'm so sorry!"

"It'll be worth losing a hand to make sure you never get near my baby!" Tenel Ka screamed at her grandmother.

Leia had notified the NRSF that Ta'a Chume was in their home and was attempting to kidnap her granddaughter. They were there in less than three minutes. Jacen was holding pressure with a towel on Tenel Ka's arm. Anakin was doing the same on Ta'a Chume's.

"I'm only doing this because I wanna see you rot in prison," Anakin said, his eyes taking on a malice that was so rarely seen in him, it might well have been cause for a national holiday.

"Ta'a Chume, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping of Allana Leia Solo, murder of your daughter in law, attempted murder of Tenel Ka Djo and Jacen Solo, violation of a retention order. You are to be remanded immediately to the inmate medical center on Hapes."

"I'm the Queen Mother! How dare you!" Ta'a Chume hissed at them.

"Get her out of here," Leia ordered them.

"We need statements from all of you," another officer reminded the family. "Please do not leave the premises."

Jarik suddenly appeared, rubbing his eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, you did, kiddo," Jacen said sadly.

"Is that Tenel Ka's grandma?" Jarik asked, pointing to the woman, now in restraints, and being removed from the premises.

"How'd you guess?" Han asked him. "How's about you go back to sleep while we get this sorted out.

"Did she take the baby?" Jarik asked fearfully.

"No. She tried, but the baby is in our room," Han assured him.

Medical assistance then arrived for Tenel Ka.

"Let me get the baby," Leia said. "Jacen, you're with her."

"Of course," Jacen said, his head hung in shame. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. The litter came to take Tenel Ka away, and he walked alongside it.

"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to save our baby," he wept openly.

"I know," Tenel Ka said. "Don't feel bad about it."

"Whaddya mean, don't feel bad about it? I chopped off your hand!"

"It helped save Allana. That's what matters."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The NRSF questioned each family member separately. Everyone was exhausted by then. Each of them had more questions, but right now, they weren't the ones doing the asking.

Jaina and Anakin were permitted to leave for their respective studies, with the understanding that they'd make themselves available for questions.

Leia cuddled baby Allana close. "It's okay, sweetie. We'll see Mommy soon." Han rummaged through the kitchen cupboards to see if there were any feeding bottles left from Jarik. He managed to find one. Jarik was sent to the local bodega to get a package of infant formula, which, with Leia's detailed instructions, he was able to accomplish.

Allana balked at first, no doubt preferring her mother's breast, but hunger won out and the little one accepted the substitute feeding. She took a couple of ounces and then fell asleep again. Han lifted the baby and snuggled her as he'd done so many times with baby Jaina. It melted Leia's heart watching them.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I don't want a prosthetic hand!" Tenel Ka snapped at the medical droids caring for her in emergency medicine.

"It's a standard procedure," the one droid informed her.

"Not for me it isn't!" Even in her weakened condition, Tenel Ka fought on. "Jacen, for gods' sakes, please stop it!" Jacen was trying not to cry, but he was horribly ashamed. "If you wanna help me, man up!"

Jacen grabbed a tissue and wiped his face. "I'm...I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry."

"Once was plenty. You helped save . Now stop beating up on yourself and think about our daughter!"

"Do you want me to bring her later to be fed?"

"I'd like that, yes."

"Anything else you'd like?"

She looked sadly at Jacen. "Can you tell your family that I appreciate everything they've done for us, but the only people I want around right now are you and Allana."

"They'll understand that. Jaina and Ani already took off."

"I need time, Jacen. I need to figure out how the rest of my life is going to go."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying...I don't know what's going to happen next."

"Do we ever?"

"Ms. Djo, we need to take you to surgery now," a droid with a gentle voice told her.

"I better wake up without a fake hand!" she said angrily.

"I promise you that your wishes will be honored."

"Good. While you're at it, wish for my grandmother to rot in hell."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jarik had gone to bed early; the combination of a houseful of siblings and Ta'a Chume's attempted kidnapping had worn him out.

Han and Leia went outside on the balcony, the night air slightly cool and pleasant. Han had just fed Allana and put her in the cradle, which they moved to their room for now.

Tenel Ka was in stable condition but too exhausted to feed Allana at this point. They'd see how she was tomorrow. Jacen would be staying with Tenel Ka for the time being at the medcenter.

"He's devastated," Han said. "I know he wasn't trying to hurt Tenel Ka."

"Of course he wasn't. And Jacen takes things hard."

"Yeah, he does."

"I suspect they've got a lot of talking to do once she's less tired," Leia said, some sadness in her voice.

"Do you know what the four scariest words that a woman can say are?"

"No."

"We have to talk."

"I've said it to you."

"And I was terrified each and every time."

"You seem to have lived through it," Leia said, standing on tiptoes to kiss him. "I know that they'll both be good parents to Allana, but I sense that that will be the extent of their relationship at some point. I don't think they're in love with each other."

"We'll see what happens. I'll say one thing, there's never a dull moment in the House of Solo."

"I could use a little less excitement about now."

"I could use a good night's sleep."

"That, too."

Han pulled her close to him, as close as he could, and gave her a soft kiss. "We don't have to go to sleep right away, do we?"

"I think we could manage that."

FINIS


End file.
